


Mabari Heat

by UltimateSin



Series: Humans Loving Animals [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bestiality, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSin/pseuds/UltimateSin
Summary: Elissa Cousland enjoys some unique sexual tastes. She never believed that others would have shared those same deviant desires.Warning: Reader discretion advised.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Leliana/Morrigan/Mabari, Female Cousland/Leliana/Morrigan/Werewolves, Female Cousland/Mabari (Dragon Age), Leliana/Mabari, Mabari/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Series: Humans Loving Animals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072406
Kudos: 17





	Mabari Heat

**Author's Note:**

> If this takes your fancy, I’m going to recommend a couple of my other stories covering the same sort of topic. ‘Dogmeat’s Bitch’ and ‘Scratching the Itch’ also involve human female / canine relations. Both are single stories at the moment, though ‘Scratching the Itch’ will end up being a trilogy (already written, both need editing). 
> 
> Unlike those two stories, this is written in a first person perspective.
> 
> Um… it’s longer than I planned. A lot longer than I planned…
> 
> Comments and suggestions always appreciated.

Seeing Leliana on her knees, head resting on her wrapped up coat, perhaps wasn’t too surprising. I always thought she would get into a similar position when praying. The fact she was naked suggested something was amiss. The fact my mabari was currently fucking her? That suggested something wholly out of the ordinary.

“Fuck me harder,” she moaned in that delightful accent of hers.

Morrigan, in the same position next to her, chuckled. “You are such a wanton slut, Leliana.”

“You’ll be making similar noises when he’s fucking you next, Morrigan,” Leliana moaned.

“I can’t wait. I’ve been thinking about it all day. Felt his load dripping out of me this morning.”

I was leaning back against a rock, as naked as they were, fondling my pussy as I watched my two friends fucked by my powerful mabari hound. His cum was dripping out of my pussy, having already fucked me nice and hard first. “You’re both wanton sluts,” I stated, “Just like me. Obsessed with taking doggy cock in your pussy and arse.”

“And mouth,” Leliana moaned, my mabari really starting to fuck her nice and hard.

“You just want to swallow another load,” Morrigan suggested, before she made an approving sound, “Maybe I’ll just suck the cum out of your pussy once he’s done with you?”

Leliana giggled. “You’re welcome to try, but I’d rather it remained in my pussy.”

“Fucking slut,” I stated with humour, “Good thing the two other mabari aren’t here right now, otherwise we’d be getting fucked together.”

“And that’s a problem?” Morrigan wondered.

“It is because you two would rather have three fucking you at once.”

“Stop teasing, Elissa,” Leliana whispered, before she grunted a few times, as there was no doubt my mabari, Fang, was getting ready to cum inside her. “I’ve watched our three mabari fuck you and there’s no doubting how much you enjoy it.”

She wasn’t wrong. And I guess what we were doing will take some explanation, and for that, I need to take you back quite a while. All the way back to growing up in the castle. Being the second born of a noble family, and the only daughter, my life was planned out for me the day I was born. Sure, many women are more than capable of becoming soldiers, and it was something I had wanted from when I was a little girl, preferring swords and shields compared to dolls and flowers.

While mother was supportive, my father had other ideas, explaining to me at a young age the expectations on my shoulders. “You’ll soon learn the expectations that will fall on your young shoulders, Elissa,” he stated, “As a young woman, and of noble birth, your main task will be to find a suitable partner and eventually marry him. Unfortunately, you will find yourself little more than a political pawn once you are of age.”

He said it bluntly, and for that, I could only respect him for it. I also hated him for it, but I respected his honesty. I knew, at a young age, what I was expected to do. I railed against it, of course. Any chance at training with his soldiers, I would be outside with a sword to practice. Most of his men adored me, and would allow me to train with them in secret.

But I learned going through puberty that I was definitely a little… weird, I guess. Or just different. While many of my friends found themselves attracted to boys or girls, men or women, I had no attraction to either. I was left thinking I just didn’t find either attractive until I recognised I was starting to get… well, I was starting to get wet whenever I would be alone with my pet mabari, Fang. We’d bought him as a puppy, joining the two other mabari my father kept, Beast and Monster.

Though they were war hounds, all of them had been purchased as pups, so although they still had the primal instinct, they were used to humans and incredibly docile. Fang was basically seen as my dog, and we were inseparable from the day he joined us at the castle. I was already approaching my eighteenth birthday by then, and I was left thinking my father gave him to me, assuming I was going to be disappearing soon, and I would need the company.

I’d always enjoyed a little rough housing with the other two mabari, but Fang adored me just as much from the moment he arrived. He slept in my room every night, first sleeping by the door, but with each passing week, he would sleep closer and closer until he eventually ended up on my bed. Thankfully, he smelled nice as I washed him every week, but there was no missing the power in his legs, and he always enjoying playing with me. We’d roll around on the ground, and it was when he ‘pinned’ me one evening that I felt this stirring in my loins. And, if I didn’t know any better, Fang seemed to sense that I was incredibly wet and turned on.

“Well, didn’t expect this,” I murmured to myself, “Guess it might explain certain things though.”

That night, I made a point of locking my bedroom door once my parents had gone to bed. No-one battered an eyelid when Fang followed me in. As soon as I was alone, I stripped off and moaned as I fondled my pussy. I’d been wet most of the night, not helped when Fang decided to put his head between my legs, needing to lower my head, covering my mouth to stifle a light moan as he nuzzled into my pussy.

Once back on my bed, my fingers were soon fondling me quickly, sliding another pair inside me. I came so hard, it almost caused me to pass out. The entire time I was doing that, I imagined it was Fang’s cock thrusting into me. I’d never enjoyed such a powerful orgasm before.

Patting the bed, Fang leapt up as usual, though I could sense he knew something was a little different, as I usually wore clothes to bed. Lying on my side, he curled up next to me, and I gently ran a hand up and down his powerful chest. I was a diminutive woman, and lying how we were, the dog seemed to be even better than I was.

When I reached down to gently touch his sheathed cock, his panting stopped immediately, no doubt not used to being touched in such a manner. It didn’t take all that much coaxing to have his cock appear, amazed at how long and thick it was. Mabari were powerful canines, particularly compared to normal dogs, and their power was matched by their cock. Once I saw it in all its glory, my mouth salivated at the prospect.

“Just so you know, Fang, I’m a virgin,” I joked.

I was tempted to stroke him off, but didn’t want to push it too much, too soon. I figured it would take a little subtle training before he was ready to fuck me. I thought about having him lick my pussy as well, but in my mind was the one thought of getting on my knees and having him mount me. As he lay next to me, I removed my hand from his cock and started to fondle myself again, moaning his name again and again as I enjoyed another orgasm. If anyone had passed by the door, they might have thought the dog was already fucking me.

Rather surprisingly, in the end, I didn’t even need to coax the dog into fucking me. Around two weeks after that night I masturbated next to him, I got down on my hands and knees, before lowering my head and looked at him sitting on the floor. He could obviously smell my scent as I slowly fondled myself, and when he leapt up behind me, I couldn’t help smile to myself.

“Go on, boy, you know you want to,” I murmured.

I felt his nose press against my pussy before he did give me a few licks, which made me moan loudly, thankful that I was smart enough to stifle most of the noise with my free hand. When he stood up on his hind legs to mount me, I’ll admit part of me wanted to weep. I was going to lose my virginity to my best friend.

He needed a little guidance to slide his cock inside me, excited as I was, but when I felt his thick cock spread my virgin pussy, and in his eagerness break my hymen, causing me to cry out, he was soon fucking me hard, or so I thought. I didn’t really know as I’d never been fucked before.

“Oh Maker, oh Maker,” I moaned, a mixture of pleasure and pain. I didn’t blame Fang a moment. I’m sure with a man it would have been different, but I was already sure in my mind that I had exactly what I wanted. “Keep going, boy, keep going,” I urged quietly.

I was fucked for a good ten minutes, I think. Fang’s tempo barely changed. My first fuck was a nice, fast, hard one. It hurt, I won’t lie about that, but the pleasure I felt coursing through my body outweighed any lingering pain I might have felt. And I knew I’d quickly get used to the feeling. When he buried his cock and came, I cried out as it was unexpected, and he howled as he filled my pussy with his hot cum, feeling his cock throb with each spurt deep inside me.

It was barely a couple of minutes later, his cock still inside me due to knotting, that there was a bang at the door. “Would you tell that dog to shut up, Elissa!”

I cleared my throat. “Yes, father. I think he’s just dreaming.”

“If he doesn’t shut up, he sleeps outside. You know that.”

“I know, father.”

Thankfully, father disappeared, and once Fang removed his cock, he happily flopped onto the bed next to me, panting away happily, licking my face for good measure. “Oh, it was definitely good for me too, boy,” I stated with humour, “Bet you want to do that again, don’t you?” He continued to pant, tail wagging as always.

To say we ended up fucking like dogs after that night would be an understatement. I would use any excuse to escape the castle grounds and heading into the nearby forest. As soon as I knew we had privacy, I’d lower my panties as I dropped to the ground, offering my pussy. Fang wouldn’t hesitate, immediately mounting me and easily sliding inside, as I was always wet for him. I certainly earned curious glances whenever returning with dirty knees, hands and elbows. They probably just thought I was clumsy, definitely not noticing the fact I wasn’t wearing panties and Fang’s cum was dribbling down my inner thighs.

As Fang became my first permanent lover, I turned my attention to the other two mabari. I could have just enjoyed everything Fang had to offer, but variety is the spice of life, and I did wonder what Beast and Monster were packing. And as they were not as docile as Fang, I did wonder if the sex would be a little rougher.

I selected Beast first, as I just had the sense he was the most aggressive, still carrying that primal need all canines felt to spread their seed. No chance of having him fuck me within the walls of the castle, but I was also left with the sense I was now being watched when heading into the forest. The lands and estates spread for miles around, so finding a secluded area wasn’t difficult. The place I found would have been considered romantic if I’d arrive with a man or woman on my arm. As I was arriving with a dog like Beast, it would be anything but that.

Stripping off immediately, it seemed like Beast already seemed to know what we were there for, his nose immediately between my legs, as my own pussy juices dribbled down my thighs. I didn’t even bother taking out the rug, simply getting down on the ground, resting my head on my clothes as I spread my pussy with my hands. “Get it, Beast. Fuck me.”

Beast understood the command, and once he had mounted me, his cock found my pussy easily, feeling his paws push me down as he started to do nothing but rut me. Maker, it felt wonderful, feeling like a dirty whore, being used as nothing but as a vessel for Beast to fill with his seed. And, Maker’s Breath, did he have stamina. Fang could usually last ten minutes. Beast… I’m not sure how long he lasted, but he fucked me senseless before I finally felt some relief when he finally came, feeling him fill me so completely, I felt it immediately dribble out of me.

“Good boy,” I moaned.

We stayed there all day, Beast rarely not filling my pussy with his cock and cum. And to prove that I could do it, his was the first doggy cock that I sucked, I had no real idea what I was doing, but he seemed to enjoy it when his claws dug into my lower back, thrusting into my mouth. I choked constantly, and when he did cum, I spat most of it out as it tasted horrible.

“Don’t worry, boy. I’ll get used to it,” I stated once I was sitting back on my knees, Beast sniffing my body before I leaned down to earn a well-earned lick on the face.

It didn’t take long until I had Beast and Fang fucking me. I never fucked them together, thinking having two in my room would attract too much attention. That’s not to say I didn’t think about having both fuck me, one in my pussy, one in my virgin arse, but I also didn’t know too much about anal, and I didn’t really have anyone I could talk to.

Monster was the last one to fuck me, and again, I did something different with him. Late one night, I took him by the leash and headed towards the stables. Most of the stalls contained a horse or other animal, but I found one with some hay on the ground, closing the stall door, thankful for the near darkness. Stripping off, I balled my clothes and lay them on the ground before relaxing in my back, spreading my legs. Even in the darkness, I could look down to see my pussy glistening in the excitement.

“Come on, boy,” I whispered, “Beast and Fang have fucked me already. Think it’s time you fucked me too.”

He had a good sniff first, then a little bit of a lick… then he fucked me. As soon as he was pumping into me, I wrapped my legs around his waist, scratching his head, as I moaned away, enjoying every deep thrust of his cock inside me.

“Is there someone in here?!” I heard a voice asked, a light appearing near the entrance. I covered my mouth to muffle my moans, squeezing my thighs to make Monster stop moving. “Hello?” the voice asked again. I recognised it as one of the young stablehands. Monster wasn’t moving, but just his thick cock being inside me felt wonderful, silently wishing the young man would just turn around and disappear. Thankfully, he didn’t come searching each stall, eventually hearing him mutter to himself as the light disappeared.

I gave it a couple of minutes before I released my legs, Monster resuming fucking me immediately. I kept my mouth covered as I was making a lot of noise, crying out into my palm as I finally felt his cock throb, spurt after spurt of hot doggy cum filling my pussy, just like the others.

That was my life after that, nothing more than a wanton whore who loved nothing more than being fucked by her three mabari. I was sure people were starting to suspect something was up. I showed little interest in anything except fighting and fucking, though they obviously didn’t know about the latter. I showed no interest in taking a partner, no interest in anything considered ‘feminine’. More than once, I would journey with the soldiers towards a tourney and always gave a good representation of myself. Mother and father always tried to set me up with someone, but most young men wanted a wallflower, a trophy wife, not someone like me. More than once, I wanted to blurt out they probably had a smaller dick than the three dogs currently fucking me. I didn’t… but I wanted to.

I knew something would happen eventually though. What I didn’t expect was treachery and the inevitable sense of loss that came from losing both parents.

* * *

You would have been blind and dumb not to realise Leliana was incredibly cute and very friendly. I liked her immediately once she joined our small band. I also liked Morrigan, though she was a little more standoffish than Leliana. Alistair was funny but someone who took nothing seriously, and Sten was… sullen was the word I would use.

Leliana took an immediate shine to me. Nothing but friendly, but as I was effectively leading our little group, she would often chat away with me when walking between missions or sights, Morrigan slowly but surely opened up too, as I would inundate her with questions, leaving her with no option but to talk to me, but I’m fairly sure the others were already assuming I was fooling around with Leliana.

Nothing could be further from the truth obviously. There’s no doubting Leliana was cute, as I said, but I wasn’t sexually attracted to her. My three mabari had managed to escape with us, and by the time we had departed Lothering, I was feeling desperately horny. Waiting until the second night away, I waited until everyone else was asleep before sneaking out of my tent, creeping over to gently shake Fang awake. He was immediately alert, and could no doubt smell my scent, having given my pussy a good rub before heading out, as I knew Fang would know what I wanted.

Gesturing for him to follow, I led him towards the nearby trees, marking each tree I passed with my dagger so I could at least find my way back. Confident enough that we now had privacy, I stripped off and got down on my knees, Fang wasting little time in mounting me, his cock eagerly sliding inside my pussy, immediately pumping me hard and fast.

“Fuck me, boy. It’s been a few days for both of us.”

It was nothing but a hard, fast rut. I was moaning like a bitch in heat, wanting nothing but to feel his hot cum quickly flood my pussy. Feeling him cum and knot, I managed to just about keep moving, feeling his thick cock spreading me nice. I heard him pant happily, glancing back to see his tail wagging furiously, the sign he was very pleased with life at that moment.

“Fuck me again, boy?”

His cock eventually fell out, and I spent a few minutes helping him get nice and hard again. lying on my back as I beckoned him forward, I moaned as I felt his cock slide back inside me, and wrapping my legs around his hips, I was able to somewhat control how fast he fucked me. “Take it easy, boy. Want to enjoy this one a little longer.” He didn’t understand me, of course, but he still licked my face.

Carried away as I was, enjoying thick doggy cock like I’d been for many months now, I certainly didn’t hear any approaching footsteps. It was only when I heard a branch snap and a muttered curse that I looked Fang in the eyes and made a shushing gesture. Dark as it was, I was hopeful whoever was looking for me wouldn’t notice us.

“Hello?” asked an accented voice. Leliana. Definitely not who I wanted to find me in such a position. Unfortunately, that distracted me, and Fang immediately started thrusting into me.

“Oh Maker,” I cried, not covering my mouth in time.

“Elissa? Is that you?”

“Please go back to camp,” I moaned, “I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound…” Her sentence ended as there was no doubt, even in the darkness, she had found mw. And could see what I was doing. “Oh my,” she whispered.

I could just about see her in the darkness. There would be no missing the fact I was naked, nor missing the fact Fang was fucking me. Releasing my legs from around his hips, I relaxed back on the ground, not really feeling it any longer. Fang seemed to notice and stopped, scratching behind his ear. “Not your fault, boy. Not your fault. Momma enjoyed every second.” I patted my chest as he relaxed on top of me as I sighed. “Leliana, please go back,” I whispered, just about catching the sob.

“Why do you cry?” she asked softly, sensing her approach.

“Because that’s it now. Life over.”

“Why do you say that?”

I finally saw the whiteness of her eyes in the darkness. No missing the compromising position I was in. “Because you’ve just caught me fucking my dog,” I sighed.

Leliana dropped to her knees next to us, lowering her bow to the ground. She then… gave Fang a scratch on this head. “Well, truth be told, I think he’s fucking you, Elissa. You are his bitch?”

I met her eyes, feeling mine widen, and I couldn’t help choke out a laugh. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“How long?”

“First time he fucked me was on my eighteenth birthday. So it’s been a couple of years now.”

“Always kept it a secret?”

“I think I raised suspicions at times, but yes, always a secret. Until now.” I paused and took a deep breath. “Shouldn’t you be horrified? Running away to tell everyone else? Chasing me out of Ferelden?”

“Why would I when I can clearly see you are both enjoying it?”

“Huh?”

“The Maker has put you in his life as much as he’s in yours. Is he doing this against his free will?”

“Definitely not. Fang loves fucking me. So do Beast and Monster.” I figured I might as well just tell the truth. “You’re seriously okay with this?”

“Mabari are animals of the Maker. Are humans not just more intelligent animals? Who is to say that a dog does not communicate with us, just in ways we do not comprehend? It is possible Fang adores you, loves you, wishes to make you happy.”

“Well, I hope he does. I love him. I love all my dogs.”

“How big is his cock?” The question made me laugh, but I gestured for Fang to stand up, feeling his cock withdraw. Leliana giggled. “Wow, that’s quite the big cock, Fang. No wonder your master wants you to fuck her. Helps that your master is fucking gorgeous too.”

“Have you ever…”

“No. Or, should I say, not yet.” Leliana surprised me by lifting her dress up and off, not surprised to see she was naked. She had a fantastic body, and was a natural redhead. When she positioned herself over me, she met my eyes and smiled. “Is he gentle?” I nodded mutely, disbelieving what I was seeing. “You should gesture for him to mount me then.”

“Leliana…”

“I have been celibate for many years now, Elissa. While I would have enjoyed your company, perhaps we could have fun together with your mabari instead?”

“This is a big thing, Leliana.”

“I’m aware. Now, please, gesture.”

I never thought I would have witnessed Fang fuck another woman, but watching him fuck Leliana was the most erotic thing I’d ever seen up to that point. And Leliana… she loved every second of it. “Maker, I’ve never had a cock this thick in my pussy before,” she whispered, before leaning down to kiss me. Having never kissed someone before, it was awkward at first, which Leliana recognised. “First kiss?” I blushed and nodded. “I don’t want anything else, as it’s obvious where your interest rests,” she moaned, “Definitely going to enjoy this though.”

Fang definitely gave her a good fuck, Leliana eventually reaching back to fondle her pussy, and she came not long after Fang left a load in her pussy. When he eventually pulled out, Leliana lowered herself down onto her forearms, feeling her body press into mine. “Now it’s our little secret,” she whispered, “Would you like to have fun together with your mabari?”

“Maker, yes. I never thought…”

She kissed me again before stroking my cheek. “We are all the Makers children, and the Maker has provided you with love. Take advantage of that love, Elissa. Your mabari are happy and loved. And there’s no doubt Fang just loved fucking me. My pussy is tingling right now.”

“I love it when his cum slides down my thighs.”

Leliana giggled. “We’re going to have a lot of fun, Elissa!”

Waking the next morning, I did wonder if I hadn’t just dreamed it all. After dressing and heading outside, the rest of the group was gathered around the fire having breakfast. I took a seat next to Leliana, wishing me good morning, as I tucked into the bowl of gruel. When we had a little privacy, she leaned closer to me. “I think his cum is still dribbling out of my pussy,” she whispered. I looked at her with wide eyes. “It wasn’t a dream, Elissa.”

I almost broke down sobbing, just about managing to finish my breakfast without endlessly crying with relief. Leliana sensed it and gave me a hug. “Tonight, after everyone has gone to bed,” she whispered, “We find somewhere to enjoy ourselves.”

“Okay,” I whispered back.

We made great progress that day, but I spent half of it distracted, away with my thoughts. Thankfully we didn’t run into any darkspawn patrols. I was so nervous at dinner that night, I could barely keep my food down, my hand shaking every time I lifted my fork to my mouth. If anyone noticed, they didn’t comment. Heading to my tent, there was no chance of me drifting off, my heartbeat thundering in my chest as I waited for Leliana to come get me.

It must have been late by the time she did, already with Fang and Beast beside her. Whispering she’d already scoped out a good place, I simply followed her through the nearby bushes until we arrived in a tiny clearing, where there was already a rug on the ground. “I figured we could keep it somewhat civilised,” she said with humour, “And no chance anyone will find is. The bushes are very thick.”

“You found me last night.”

“I’m good at what I do.”

I watched Leliana lift her dress up and over her head, not surprised to see she was already naked underneath. I quickly joined her in our shared nudity as we got down on our knees. When she shuffled closer, I felt a little… self-conscious. “I won’t touch you intimately, Elissa, but I thought you might like to kiss me at least, particularly once we’re both being fucked.”

I couldn’t help smile. “I’d like that.”

She leaned forward and kissed me. I was still learning how to kiss properly, so for ten minutes or so, she simply allowed me to practice, getting used to what felt good for her and myself, how she used her lips and tongue, and simply for how good it felt. Wondering what it would be like to touch another woman, I made her smile as my hand found its way between her legs to feel she was wet. She returned the favour, making me shudder when she touched me.

“I’m very excited,” Leliana whispered, “We’re about to do something incredibly naughty.”

“I know. I love it. I’m wet all the time just thinking about it. I used to not wear underwear around the castle. It’s why the dogs would follow me around most of the day.”

Getting down onto our forearms, I gestured for the two mabari to come closer, both having sat nearby, waiting patiently. “You should enjoy Fang,” I suggested, “Beast can be a little rough. I’m sure you’ll see some of the scars he’s left on me later.”

I gestured for Fang to get behind Leliana, who was soon giggling as his nose pressed into her pussy. Meanwhile, Beast got behind me, quickly giving my pussy a lick as I spread my legs wider, lowering my body down further, Leliana noticing and doing the same. I shuffling forward so my head was next to hers, turning to share another kiss. “Can’t wait to see Fang fucking you nice and hard.”

“I’m so wet with anticipation,” she replied with a giggle.

I waited until Fang was inside her, watching her face light up with pleasure, before I glanced back at Beast and watched him eagerly mount me, feeling his thick cock slide inside me quickly. Gesturing for him to wait, I got comfortable before I tapped my shoulder, the signal for him to start.

“Oh Maker!” he had my crying out rather quickly, his thick cock immediately slamming into my tight pussy. Leliana would have giggled, but she was too busy moaning as Fang was giving her a great fuck. While I enjoyed the feeling of Beast fucking me, I spent most of my time watching Leliana be fucked, her face a series of expressions. She turned to kiss me again, moaning into my mouth.

“Maker, I can’t believe how good this feels,” she cried quietly.

"Now you know why,” I stated.

We continued to make out as our dogs fucked us. Beast was soon clawing at my back, lowering my body further, feeling his cock really start to slam into me. It had been something I’d slowly but surely trained him to do. Dogs would do so naturally, but I trained Beast to really slam into me whenever I acted submissively. “Fuck me, Beast. You own my pussy, boy,” I cried.

Leliana followed my example, moaning loudly as there was doubt Fang would have been deeper inside her as well. “Fuck me, Fang. I’m loving your thick mabari cock,” she groaned.

“You’ll never want human, elven, qunari or dwarven again,” I half-joked.

“I know this is going to be far too addictive, Elissa. We’re going to have so much fun together.”

Honestly, it was the best night of my life, watching my new best friend fucked by my other best friend, while Beast was a relentless fucking machine, filling my pussy at least four times with his thick doggy cum before he had to stop as he’d had enough. Fang gave Leliana the same loads, though he finished a little quicker. Once the dogs were relaxing nearby, I sat up in front of her face, Leliana leaning forward, inhaling my scent, watching mabari cum slowly leak out of me.

Sliding a couple of fingers into my pussy, I scooped some of the cum and tasted it, which made her eyes widen a little. I then did it again, and offered it to her. “Get used to the taste. They lick our pussy. You will suck their cock and swallow their cum in return.”

She sucked on my fingers, making a face. I didn’t blame her. The first few times, it was horrible. But I found that feeding them a piece of fruit with breakfast actually helped the taste. Feeding them a piece of fruit three times a day made it taste like something I could enjoy regularly. “I would like to lick your pussy, Elissa.”

“I know, Leliana. I know.”

“But I won’t tempt myself,” she said, sitting up and shuffling so her legs rested over mine, her feet behind my back, as we settled for making out for a little while. “So we’re both being fucked by mabari now?”

“Want it to be a regular thing?”

“Maker, more than anything if tonight is anything like it.”

“Deal.”

“Have you ever had anal with them?”

I shook my head. “I don’t really know what to do. I mean, I understand the method.”

“We’ll need lube. Or oil. Their cocks are naturally lubed, so you only need to apply it to your arse. It’s obviously tighter. It’s uncomfortable the first few times as it’s something new. But once you get used to it, you’ll probably love it as much as their cocks in your pussy. Plus, think of the possibilities. You’ve no doubt thought of double penetration, yes?”

“All the time.”

“Something to think about.” She paused a moment. “I think we should invite Morrigan to join in the fun. Three women. Three dogs. Think of the experiences we’d share.”

“Leliana, she’d freak out…”

“I say give her a chance. She might surprise us.”

“I’ll think about it. I’m still surprised you’re so open-minded.”

“That’s exactly why I think we should involve her. She’s more open-minded and tolerant than she appears.”

The next couple of weeks were busy but a lot of fun at the same time. Any chance we had, Leliana and I would disappear with two or three mabari. Not long after that first time, I enjoyed anal sex with Fang for the first time. He was so excited to fuck my arse; he came very quickly. After that, I had Beast and Monster also fuck my arse the same night, and it didn’t take long for it to become a semi-regular thing.

The first night I was double penetrated was something else entirely. Being the dominant dog, Beast would only ever mount me. Fang lying on his back wasn’t an issue, and once I’d carefully sat on his cock, it didn’t take any coaxing for Beast to slide his cock inside me too. Leliana was being fucked by Monster at the same time, and I think watching me double penetrated by two mabari turned her on so much, the orgasm she enjoyed almost made her pass out.

Of course, once I’d done that, Leliana needed to experience it too, using the same two dogs as Monster fucked my arse. Just like her watching me, the sight of Leliana being fucked by two dogs was such a turn on, the next orgasm I enjoyed ripped through my body, barely with it as Monster continued to fuck my arse until he came in me, eventually pulling out and lying down to us. I leaned across and kissed Leliana, who was almost delirious with joy.

Lying back later, with cum oozing out both holes, Leliana burst into a fit of giggles. “Maker, I’m such a wanton slut nowadays,” she stated, “If I’m not having my holes filled, I’m thinking about having my holes filled, or remembering the last time I had my holes filled. How do we get anything done, Elissa?”

I spread her legs nice and wide. “I’m not sure, Leliana, but I do love what I’m looking at. All that doggy cum flowing out of you.”

“Feels even better. Beast must have cum three or four times.” She lifted her head and met my eyes. “Want to lick his cum out of my pussy?”

“I’m not sure…”

“Are you concerned you’ll like it?”

“A little, I guess. I’m so convinced…”

“Elissa, there’s nothing wrong with a little fooling around between us. Trust me, the one thing I’m loving most if being fucked by our mabari. But there’s nothing wrong with a little fooling around.”

She was right, of course. Lowering my mouth, I slid my tongue inside her pussy, feeling a flood of mabari cum onto my tongue, swallowing it down eagerly. That’s all I could really taste, mabari cum. When she lifted herself up, there was no missing her well fucked arse, and I probably surprised her by sliding my tongue into her arse, tasting more mabari cum. She moaned loudly when doing that. Not sure I would have made her orgasm, but I definitely enjoyed doing it, though primarily due to all the cum on offer. I think she knew that. “I’d like to return the favour next time,” she murmured.

“Okay,” I said, crawling up before leaning down to kiss her, “I’d… like to feel it too.”

Heading back to camp, our last conversation was about Morrigan. Leliana was adamant we should involve her, simply so the three of us could have fun and share our experienced. It didn’t take much for me to relent and agree, as the idea of watching Morrigan fucked by my mabari was quite thrilling. I just didn’t know if she’d go for it.

An opportunity would arise sooner than I thought.

* * *

“Werewolves.” Leliana’s eyes lit up as I told her. “I know. I know. I thought the exact same thing once they told me.”

“The power, Elissa,” Leliana whispered, “Maker, if we could convince them…”

“I think we’d make our mabari quite jealous.” I took a seat next to her on the log. “Anyway,” I added, lowering my voice, “Perfect chance to take Morrigan and the mabari. Once we meet with the werewolves…”

“Perfect.”

Morrigan was a little surprised it was only Leliana, I, herself and the mabari, but I’d used small groups before, so she didn’t actually raise any questions. Approaching the werewolf den was terrifying, as they attacked us more than once. Leliana and I only tried to scare them off, injure them lightly as most, asking Morrigan to do the same.

“I wish to parley,” I stated, “So no killing.”

Morrigan wasn’t that surprised by that, as I generally didn’t go around killing everything. Well, except darkspawn. Slowly but surely, we made it to the werewolf den. Even when making our way forward, we resisted any urge to kill one. Descending into the ruins of what must have been an ancient fort, the werewolves slowly pulled back, seeming to realise we didn’t intend them harm, until one finally stepped forward and offered to parley.

It was just what we wanted to hear, ensuring our mabari were calm, following the pair of werewolves deeper into the ruin until we arrived in their den. Leliana and I were definitely distracted by all the werewolves. “Gangbang,” Leliana whispered.

The Lady of the Forest wasn’t what I expected, though she was incredibly sweet, and clearly a generous spirit. When she asked why we were there, she probably didn’t expect the response she got. “I’ve got the honest. We originally came here about some sort of curse,” I replied, “But now seeing all these powerful werewolves around us, I want to be fucked.”

“What?” Morrigan exclaimed.

“Me too,” Leliana added, “Maker, I’m so wet just imagining it now.”

There was silence before Morrigan asked, “Hang on, you’re serious?”

One of the werewolves stepped forward, looming over me, danger, power and strength all in one. I simply met its eyes and grinned. Leaning down, it inhaled my scent. “She is turned on, mistress,” he growled, before he sniffed again, “And I believe she already has canine lovers.” He leaned down to my pussy and inhaled. “I can smell them on her.” He did the same thing to Leliana, who looked so turned on, I thought she was going to orgasm or faint. Or both.

“I will admit, I did not expect this,” the Lady stated, “But it’s obvious your intention is… well, I don’t think noble is the word. But you are serious? You wish to mate with my werewolves?”

“Right now, more than anything,” I replied.

“What the hell is going on?” Morrigan asked.

Leliana and I turned towards her. “Morrigan, look at them. Can you not feel their strength and power? Can you not feel an inner desire to just be fucked and dominated by them? Maker, I’m getting wet just thinking of them fucking me, one after the other,” I replied.

“Wonder if their cocks are bigger than our mabari,” Leliana added.

Morrigan’s jaw dropped wide as Leliana and I shared a glance and smiled. “Please, Morrigan, I think you suspect our behaviour. I know a few of the others do, but they don’t have any proof.”

“I’m aware you disappear from time to time. But it’s to mate with the mabari?”

“No, we get fucked by mabari, like I want to get fucked by these werewolves,” I replied.

Without another word, I stripped off, Leliana following my example. Morrigan’s eyes widened in surprise as I approached the nearest werewolf, it’s eyes watching me intently. The Lady, now just amused, had taken a seat nearby, watching whatever unfolded. The werewolf growled as I laid a hand on its chest, running it down to his groin, where I felt the large mound of his sheathed cock. “I bet you have a massive cock,” I murmured, gently rubbing the mound, coaxing his cock out.

I was rewarded with a long, thick cock within minutes, my fingers barely able to wrap around the shaft. It growled again, though this time approvingly as I dropped to my knees, taking it by the base and running a tongue up the shaft, glancing to see Leliana doing the same. “Suck them then fuck them?” I asked.

“I want a belly full of werewolf cum!” Leliana exclaimed with a giggle.

My head was soon bobbing up and down on the werewolf, earning growls of approval, as other werewolves started to gather around, watching their cocks extend out of their sheathes. Gesturing with my eyes, I soon had a cock in my mouth, gently stroking two more, one in each hand.

The werewolf growled again. “She’s good, my lady,” it said.

“And she seemed to be enjoying it. I think fucking her is a good idea. Does your other friend not want to join in?”

I waited until I received my first werewolf load, swallowing most of it down, but making sure some of it dropped down my chin, before I stood up. “Wait here, you two, I’ll be back to suck you both.” Turning back to Morrigan, she stood still, too stunned. She watched me approach her. Reaching behind her head, I dragged her down for a kiss, making her cry out to start. “Now you’ve tasted werewolf cum,” I stated, “So get naked and join us.” Smirking, I ran a hand down her chest to underneath her short skirt. No surprise she parted her legs slightly, allowing me to feel her pussy. Her soaking wet pussy. “I think you like what you’re seeing.” She nodded, apparently not trusting her voice. “Want to join in?”

Morrigan stripped off, revealing her body for the first time. She was gorgeous, Leliana turning and stating that fact, taking her by the hand towards a couple of werewolves. “Get down on your knees, Morrigan.” She did so, apparently in a daze. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she whispered, “Just… incredibly horny. And I can’t really believe I’m about to do this.”

“Be gentle with her,” I told the nearest werewolf, “You can fuck her later though. You like it rough, Morrigan?”

“Rougher the better, to be honest.”

“I have no doubt we are going to be seriously fucked later.”

Back on my knees, I resumed blowing the werewolf I’d been stroking earlier. There were plenty of them, so I knew blowing them all probably wasn’t possible, but with three of us to be fucked, I knew we’d be gone for hours. Maybe longer. The werewolf I was blowing definitely loved it, and the gentle claws through my hair was a surprise, glancing up as my head bobbed up and down.

I took three more loads in the mouth, my belly filling with werewolf cum, before I was just ready to be fucked hard. Leliana was feeling the same, walking over to me and giving me one hell of a kiss, before we stood by and watched Morrigan happily blow her third werewolf. Once she made that cum, she stood up and joined us, Leliana and I kissing her separately. “We kiss,” Leliana explained, “But we do very little of a sexual nature together.”

“So… mabari, eh? How long?”

“Barely a few days out of Lothering,” I replied, watching Morrigan’s jaw drop. “I know, Leliana and I have been incredibly sneaky.”

“I had a subtle feeling, but I could never just come out and say.”

“Now you know, Morrigan. What we’re wondering…”

“Yes. Definitely. I’d love to. But let’s do this first then talk about the future later.”

The three of us got down on our hands and knees, Leliana to my left, Morrigan to my right, before making sure our arses were lifted, ready to be mounted. The first werewolf to approach was their leader, little surprise he wanted to fuck me. Feeling his thick cock slide into me made me moan loudly, hearing Leliana and Morrigan do the same. The werewolf pushed my head into the ground and proceeded to utterly pound my pussy, his thick cock spreading me wide, mixing long and slow strokes with hard pumps into me. “You have a great pussy, human,” he growled.

“Made for canine cock,” I moaned, “Soon as I learned of werewolves…”

“We were like bitches in heat,” Leliana joked, before she moaned herself.

“Fuck me!” Morrigan exclaimed, both of us turning to see her werewolf pumping into her hard and fast.

“Fuck me hard,” I groaned, the werewolf pressing my head harder into the ground as he really started to fuck me. I like to think of phrases such as ‘he destroyed my pussy’ to describe what he did and also how good it felt. I was surprised that, when he came, he didn’t knot into me, so he pulled out and was immediately replaced by a new cock, wasting little time pumping into me.

The first four werewolves didn’t let me move from that position, each of them fucking me harder and harder. Leliana was treated the same, her pussy abused just like mine by a series of thick werewolf cocks. No idea how many times she enjoyed an orgasm. I didn’t even bother counting mine. Didn’t have to touch myself though. Their cocks were just perfect.

Once the fourth came inside me and pulled out, the Lady suggested we be allowed to change position. Blankets were found for the three of us, lying them on the ground, before I laid back and spread my legs, beckoning the next werewolf into me. I kept my legs spread high and wide as I was fucked by three more werewolves, cum soon leaking out of me constantly, the squelching sound of our three filled pussies echoing around the chamber.

“Okay, this is my best day ever,” Leliana exclaimed.

“Should have involved me earlier. Definitely should have involved me earlier,” Morrigan murmured, glancing to see her arms and legs wrapped around her werewolf, holding on for dear life.

"Make up for lost time,” I muttered, barely able to concentrate as the current werewolf fucking me was giving me slow, hard strokes, making grunt with nearly each one.

By the time the seventh one fucked and came inside me, I glanced around to see there were still more to satisfy. “Lady, may we have the pleasure of riding them?”

“Of course, human. You are pleasing them as much as they are pleasing you.”

Riding a werewolf was not something I’d ever envisaged doing, but while doing it the first time, I couldn’t help glance at Leliana. She glanced my way and grinned. “Oh, definitely, Elissa. In fact, why not go further?”

“Three?”

She nodded. “Three.”

“Count me in,” Morrigan added, both of us glancing her way, “If you can do it, so can I.”

A few minutes later, the three of us were being filled in our pussies, our arses, and our mouths. It was the hottest thing I’d ever done up until that moment. I didn’t want it to end either. Whenever one of them came inside me, they waited until the other two finished, before they all pulled out, replaced by three more. We must have taken fifteen cocks each for the next couple of hours before we finally needed to say enough for the time being, cum leaking out of our lower holes like a flood, while we’d all swallowed so much cum by now, I laughed at the idea of not being hungry for a week.

“What did you originally come here for?” the Lady asked.

“I don’t remember,” I replied, the three of us giggling away on the one blanket, “But if you need something from me, I’ll certainly help.”

“I have something on my mind, but that is for later. You can remain as long as you want. When you’re ready to be fucked again, just let them know. My werewolves have very high sex drives and are always keen to fuck.”

I’m not sure how many days we remained there. Whether a search party was ever sent for us, I’m not sure. Food and water was provided, the tastiest fruits imaginable, that certainly filled our stomachs in addition to the endless cum we were swallowing down. In between resting, we were fucked constantly. One, two or three, we did it all. Morrigan showed a real penchant for anal, happily resting on her knees, one werewolf cock after another sliding into her arse. I loved being spitroasts, cock in my pussy, cock in my mouth. As for Leliana, it was just endless double penetration. We would watch each other, but we were generally too busy being fucked ourselves to watch too much.

The Lady never complained, seemingly content in watching her werewolves kept content, even happy. She mentioned they’d never seemed so calm. They remained hard all the time. Their cocks were magnificent. They were relentless fucking machines. Morrigan, Leliana and I loved it, and I had a feeling we’d never want to leave.

And in between all that, we still gave our mabari attention. Watching Morrigan fucked by the three of them for the first time was amusing, Leliana and I being fucked by our werewolf lovers at the same time. She was soon as addicted to mabari cock as we were, exclaiming we would definitely spend many nights together in the future having fun.

We must have been there for at least two weeks when the Lady pulled me aside. “Your friends have intensified their search,” she whispered, “I can’t keep us hidden forever.”

“I guess we need to be realistic. I know for a fact we’d love to keep going but…” I rested my hand on hers. “In thanks, we will help lift the curse.”

When it came time to leave, the werewolves all gathered around, definitely said to see us leave. “Thank you for bringing such joy to our lives,” Swiftrunner said.

“I think we can return that thanks and double it,” I said, resting a hand on his chest, “I’ve loved every time we were together, Swiftrunner.”

“As have I, Elissa.”

“One last time?”

Leliana and Morrigan chose their favourite as well, and we were laid back on our blankets, Swiftrunner sliding his cock into my pussy. He waited until I was comfortable, resting my legs around him, locking my arms around his neck, as he started to pump into me. The feeling it was the last time almost made me start to weep. To prevent that, he leaned down and licked my face. Opening my mouth, his tongue soon darted in, and I soon rubbed mine against his.

“Would love to keep you around,” I murmured as he really started to pump into me.

“It won’t be possible once the curse is lifted. But the joy you have brought me, Elissa. I will never forget it, nor you.”

When he came inside me the final time, I held onto him and wept. He relaxed, feeling his chest gently press into me, feeling his wet nose on my face, light licks with his tongue. The other werewolves gathered around the three of us, licking and sniffing our bodies as well. I think it was a show of thanks and appreciation. He eventually had to pull out, immediately sliding my panties on so his cum wouldn’t escape. The three of us dressed in silence, all of us with red eyes and wet cheeks. The connection we’d build with some of them… While it was hard, fast, rough fucking most of the time, there were moments of real tenderness and intimacy. They were werewolves, but there was a humanity to them that surprised us all.

Returning to the Dalish camp the next day, they were shocked to see us, full of questions. We gave vague answers but, in the end, we managed to lift the curse. It ended with the death of the Dalish keeper, and the Lady of the Forest was given her peace at least. As for the werewolves, they returned to their true form.

They were humans.

Swiftrunner approached me, giving me a tight hug. “Thank you, Elissa. Thank you for the joy you brought all of us for those couple of weeks,” he whispered. He leaned back and grinned. “And your secrets are safe with all of us. That I can assure you.”

“Thank you. All the best, to you all.”

“Good luck against the darkspawn. And enjoy the rest of your life.”

“You too.”

Returning to the Dalish camp, we had to agree where to go next. I suggested we head for Redcliffe to speak with Arl Eamon and figure out what to do next.

And that is where we were near at the start of this story, by the shores of Lake Calenhad, Morrigan, Leliana and I sharing Fang between us for the night. Taking all three mabari with us had drawn too much attention, and I think a little suspicion. Taking one with us, if we left before the rest went to sleep, didn’t draw any attention.

By now, Morrigan was taking Fang’s cock nice and deep. I’d already eaten some of his cum out of Leliana’s pussy, the redhead now leaning back against me as I rested against the boulder, both of us watching Fang thoroughly enjoy Morrigan.

“Might have to tone it down at the castle,” Leliana murmured, “Or we’ll just have to be sneaky about it.”

“Take a room and a dog each. Make sure the door is locked. We’ll be fine.”

“Do you think they suspect?”

“Honestly, yes, I do. Not to dampen things, but I have no doubt Alistair suspects. Sten probably wouldn’t care. Our new Dalish friend doesn’t know us well enough. Zevran is probably disappointed not to be invited to join in.”

“I love your cock, Fang. Bury it in my pussy and cum!” Morrigan exclaimed, looking up to see Fang really giving it to her.

Both of us giggled as my hand stroked Leliana’s body. “I really like you, Elissa.”

“I know, Leliana. Those feelings are returned.”

“What we share, what we have shared, is incredible. I can’t wait to see what happens to us next.”

“Neither can I. But whatever happens, I’m sure it’s going to be a lot of fun.”


End file.
